Olor a sabia y tierra mojada
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Reto de los mini-fics de agosto del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Johanna Mason. ¿Alguna ves has tenido una conexión especial con alguien o con algo? Pues Johanna tiene una con su hermano y esta parece ser más fuerte cuando están cerca de aquel árbol.


_Reto de los mini-fics de agosto del foro "El Diente de León". Personaje: Johanna Mason._

 **Olor a sabia y tierra mojada**

Cuido que mi respiración sea lo menos sonora posible. Siento la tierra húmeda debajo de mis pies descalzos metiéndose entre mis dedos. Escucho pasos no muy lejos así que me escondo tras un pequeño arbolito.

-Jo…- escucho la tan conocida vos de Jimi llamándome así que me presiono más fuerte en mi escondite.

Espió un poco por un lado del delgado tronco y alcanzo a verlo. Es muy alto, tanto como un gigante y viste como si fuera todo un leñador aunque aún le faltan unos cuantos años para ser aceptado. De repente se detiene en seco y mira en mi dirección. Rápidamente dejo de mirar para tener la cara bien cubierta y aprieto los ojos con fuerza esperando a que se me acerque, sin embargo no pasa.

-¿Dónde estará esa chamaca pulgosa?- lo escucho preguntar haciendo que suelte un suspiro y una ricita- ¡Ya se! Escuche que si llamas a una niña pulgosa por su nombre saldrá de su escondite y te cederá su postre.

Aguanto la risa lo mejor que puedo mientras lo miro tomar una rama del suelo y acercarse con paso pesado a un arbusto.

-Así que ¿Dónde estás… JOFROSAFINA?- grita mientras golpea con la rama el arbusto.

Una carcajada brota por mis labios sin embargo me apresuro a contenerla. Él cambia su camino hacia una hiedra que ha crecido demasiado dando largas zancadas.

-¿Dónde estás… JOLORRIETA?- ahora golpea entre la mala hierba y yo no puedo evitar reír ¿Dónde se le ocurren esos nombres?- ¡Ah! Ya se.- lo veo acercarse a mi escondite de manera lenta, casi acechante, haciendo que vuelva a apretar mis parpados- ¿Dónde estás… JOHANNA?

Los largos brazos de mi hermano mayor abarcan al pequeño árbol y a mí fácilmente dejándome aprisionada. Chillo con todas mis fuerzas intentando zafarme, pero él es demasiado fuerte. Entre jalones y retorsiones por parte de ambos (más una que otra mordida de mi parte) termino con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, aspirando el olor a bosque que desprende, carcajeándome.

-0-0-0-

Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos a una velocidad anormal. Siento la corteza bajo mis uñas, mis manos están cubiertas de mi sangre y la sabia del árbol. Eh estado aferrada a este tronco desde que me entere de la noticia, buscando en el árbol algo que logre mantenerme aquí, pero por más qué mis manos ardan el dolor de mi pecho es demasiado fuerte como para mantenerme en píe.

De un momento a otro pierdo la sensibilidad en el cuerpo y a pesar de que sé qué estoy gritando no me escucho, ya no escucho. No sé cuánto tiempo dura la agonía pero cuando vuelvo a ser consiente el sol ha vuelto a salir y me encuentro entre los fuertes brazos de mi único familiar vivo, no tengo ni que abrir los ojos para saberlo, solo con él me siento tan segura.

-Es mi culpa.- suelto en un suspiro.

-No digas tonterías.- dice él sin soltarme.

-Si hubiera hec…

-¡Te dije que no dijeras tonterías!- repite alejándome un poco de si para poder mirarme con sus cálidos ojos- Si quieren tocarte tendrán que pasar por mi cadáver.

-No les costara demasiado.- aseguro con tono agrio cuando la imagen de mis padres y mi hermana pequeña tirados en el suelo de la cocina rodeados de rosas rojas regresa a mi mente, no puedo dejar de agradecer que Jimi haya insistido en no dejar su trabajo de leñador cuando gane los juegos y nos mudamos a la aldea de los vencedores, si no fuera por eso él también hubiera estado entre ellos- Si te llegara a pasar algo también… yo… yo…

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan cruel nos gobernara? Y por si no fuera suficiente había dejado una nota "dándome el pésame", invitándome a dar un discurso de despedida en el funeral que él mismo se encargaría de organizar y deseando que no le fuera a pasar nada a esa amiga mía del pueblo.

-¿La leíste?- pregunto intentando que no se quiebre mi vos, él asiente- Amenazo a Francis.

-Lo sé.

-No puedo pararme frente a las cámaras y fingir que la muerte de más de la mitad de familia es culpa de un vándalo de mi distrito cuando sé que Snow es el verdadero culpable.

-También lo se.- besa mi frente con suavidad y se pone de pie dejándome a mi sobre la tierra, no puedo leer su mirada- Ve a casa de tu mentora y no se te olvide que la transmisión del funeral es a las seis y media.- lo veo caminar alejándose de mí, dejándome sola, las palabras se niegan a brotar de mi garganta, entonces se detiene y me mira- Johanna, pase lo que pase… nunca olvides que eres la chamaca pulgosa más fuerte de este mundo.

-0-0-0-

Mis articulaciones crujen mientras me recargo contra el nudoso tronco atrás del que solía esconder durante toda mi infancia y buena parte de mi adolescencia.

Dicen que los animales saben cuándo están por morir. Bueno pues yo siempre he sido una fiel creyente de que los humanos somos animales, de los más salvajes de hecho. Así que esta mañana desperté con la seguridad de que si mi hora había llegado no me agarraría en el feo asilo en el que fui confinada hace dos años. No fue exactamente fácil lograr que me dejaran ir pero digamos que si agarro una jeringa aun genero algo de respeto.

Cierro los ojos y suelto un bufido. Diría que me voy de la vida satisfecha y con una sonrisa en la cara pero soy demasiado vieja como para andar mintiéndome a mí misma, mi vida ha sido una mierda. Sin embargo mientras cierto olor a sabia y tierra mojada me embriaga a mi mente llega uno que otro recuerdo que me hace sonreír.

-Hola chamaca pulgosa, te extrañe.


End file.
